


Never Trash Talk

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Battle Mercy, Battle Scenes, Gen, Martial Arts, talk shit get hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Tracer learns a quick and painful lesson on why you should never talk behind Mercy's back.





	Never Trash Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that was paid for by a friend. Hope you enjoy!

A loud yawn emanated from the maw of Lena, arms stretched into the air before she tried to rub the sleep off her eyes. Her legs moved on her own as she walked towards the lounge area of Overwatch in order to get some much needed food and caffeine into her system. By now she knew the path by heart and avoided slamming into her coworkers with little effort, eventually making it to the room and making the beeline towards the coffee machine. Genji and Gabriel surrounded the coffee machine as Lena walked in. Gabriel shuffled over to the couches while Genji changed his position to let Lena get her fix. Lena absent-mindedly adjusted the machine to brew the coffee of her dreams, pushing the mug into space and pressed the button.

The whir of the machine, the soothing sounds of coffee being poured into the mug and the rich smell of the breakfast blend seemed to take effect as Lena's face went from “do not disturb” to “disturb mildly”. Lena then added in a substantial amount of creamer and took a sip of her drink, sighing in bliss as her energy was restored to normal. “That's better!” Lena took another sip of her coffee.

“Good morning to you Lena,” Genji greeted her, his voice hoarse from past injuries. “Good to see that you are no longer a zombie.”

“Says the one with the robot parts.” Lena shot back, Genji raised his hands in a defensive manner. “You seem energized.”

“It's because I did my usual routine of yoga and meditation while listening to smooth jazz. I feel better than ever and my will to live is even stronger!” Genji jokingly flexed as Lena giggled.

“Is this what you have to deal with?” Lena's question was directed towards Gabriel who was lying down on one of the leather couches with his signature beanie covering his face. A humble look for the commander of the secretive Blackwatch.

“Every damn day” Gabriel growled, “I swear it's the implants and the fact that somehow he got a couple of the operatives swooning over him that's causing this.”

“I still got it as they say.” Genji flashed a grin. Gabriel let out a groan.

“Anyway, sparring sheet is up. Go look at who you are practicing with today.” Gabriel pointed towards the wall to the north of him, Lena and Genji stood up towards the board that's used to post up notifications for daily activities. The two quickly scanned the sparring sheet to find their partners.

“Looks like I'm with Winston today.” Genji made a slight groan, “I'm going to be sore for the rest of the day.”

Lena frowned, “I'm fighting Angela?”

Genji perked up at the name of his savior, “Well she's a field medic. It would make sense that she would practice fighting hand to hand combat.”

“Yeah, I mean I guess I can appreciate getting to leave sparring class early today.”

Genji raised a brow in amusement, “You foresee an easy victory Tracer?”

Lena chortled, “Well yeah! I'm gonna be fighting a doctor! How hard can it be?”

The minute she finished that statement, both Lena and Genji felt a cold shiver run through their backs.

“Where is that malicious aura coming from?” Genji asked, the two looked around to find Angela standing in the doorway, with a cup of coffee of her own and darkness in her eyes. Angela didn't say anything, she simply took a sip and walked away from the room. A brief moment of silence filled the room before it was broken by Gabriel chuckling.

“Oh, she's going to demolish you.” He stated flatly. Lena shot him a dirty look, growling.

“Ehhh, she's just a doctor. How tough can she be?”

* * *

 

  
It was nine in the morning when it came time for the sparring matches to take place and there was an odd energy to the air. Tracer was wearing a bright orange and yellow sports top and shorts, looking dumbfounded at Angela who stood in the middle of the ring: arms crossed wearing a white sports bra and white pants with a black belt tied around the waist. Lena never noticed it as Angela often wore her lab coat, but the doctor was well-defined in musculature and seemed to have broader shoulders that Lena. Piercing blue eyes bore a hole through Lena's chest as Angela stared right to her.

Lena turned around to the small audience consisting of Gabriel, Winston, Genji, Morrison and other agents. “You never told me she was a black belt!” Lena didn't hide the fear in her voice. Gabriel merely shrugged.

“I never told you to talk shit about your comrade, but here we are.”

“Stay focused Tracer, your opponent is waiting for you.” Morrison barked.

Lena turned around to see that Mercy was now in a stance, her muscles tensing as she waited for Lena. Lena swallowed hard, making an audible noise. She looked back towards the chronal accelerator that was resting by Winston's feet, thinking about making a last second retreat, but knew shook the fear away.

Dammit, she's just a doctor! I can take her!” Lena bounced on her toes and rushed towards Angela. The two went at it in a flourish of quick attacks with Lena on the offensive and Angela on the defensive. The crowd of agents cheered for the two fighters: Some on Lena's side and others on Angela's. The doctor was proving to be ahead of Lena at every step of the way, looking to be even faster than the former pilot. Growing frustrated, Lena looked to pick up her pace – her attacks getting sloppier as a result.

Angela picked up on this and delivered a quick kick that slammed against Tracer's legs, knocking her off-balance. Lena let out a cry before another kick landed in the side of her neck. Tracer's vision was brought down to the mat, eyes glazed over. Lena didn't get enough time to gather her bearings before Angela wrapped her arms around Lena's neck for a choke. Lena thrashed about in an attempt to escape, but the struggle ended up tiring her out even more. Lena tried to tap out, but her strength faded away quicker than she realized and darkness-filled her vision.

 

* * *

 

Lena awoke to the sounds of the monitor beeping as it tracked her vital signs. Groaning, Lena sat up and found herself in Overwatch's medical bay. She noticed that her chronal accelerator was now back in her chest.

“I see that you are awake.” Lena flinched as she heard the familiar voice of Angela. Lena turned to find the doctor back in her usual garb with a clipboard in hand.

“You shouldn't try and move so suddenly. A minor concussion can be quite serious if left unchecked.” Angela said. “I do hope you've learned your lesson however.”

“Y-yeah, gonna be feeling this for a while.” Lena whined, rubbing her sore neck, “Where did you even learn to kick like that anyway?”

“It's imperative that one knows how to defend herself in case of a fight,” Angela explained, “I learned that at a young age. It's earned me a bit of a reputation in Overwatch lately and I'm a bit embarrassed by it. Regardless, you are clear of any duties for the day so you can go and enjoy your day. The whole ordeal has pushed me back a tad.”

Lena nodded and limped towards the door, “Oh and Lena?” Tracer stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see Angela smiling colding, “Please don't underestimate me again? Or I'll have to show you why they call me Valkyrie more thoroughly.” The words were more of a threat than a warning.

Lena gulped, “Y-yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!” Lena spun


End file.
